1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation device usually includes a heat sink directly attached to an electronic element. As a result, the electronic element may be damaged if the heat dissipation device suffers any impact once attached, such as often happens during assembly and transportation of a machine using the heat dissipation device.